


Seaman's grave on Mainland

by Engelenmaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad English, Drowning, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, It's set on a voc ship, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelenmaker/pseuds/Engelenmaker
Summary: A sailor gets thrown over board. That's it, that's the whole story.





	Seaman's grave on Mainland

**Author's Note:**

> I was 14 when I wrote this. At that time I had never received any English lessons nor any basic writing lessons. It shows.
> 
> I was so fucking proud of this piece. Kind of hilarious really, seeing as it's anything but good. I wanted to make a ghost story out of it, I had it all planned out. Never wrote a single thing for the rest of the story though XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my shitty writing from years ago~

1698

"You wretched, dirty dog. The words are followed by a hard punch in the face that makes me see little stars dancing before my eyes. Groaning in pain, mu legs crumble under me. If I hadn't had a dirty piece of rope in my mouth, I probably would have sweared harshly by now. My right cheek feels like it's on fire, and a trickle of blood runs down my unshaven chin down to my throat. I clamp my hands tightly around the coarse piece of metal that has been expertly tied to my back.

"The bastard ..." It flashes in my head when I hear his footsteps come my way. I am pulled up roughly by my chin and I let out a deep growl from my throat. With half-open eyes, I stare at the sadistically grinning face in front of me, his eyes lined with boiling fury, the black hair on his forehead is wet with sweat and a strong alcoholic smell comes out of his mouth.

"You thought you'd get away with this, didn't you? " He hisses threateningly with his face close to mine and involuntarily a shudder runs down my spine. I want to shake my head and answer, to say that he, Henri Jacobsz, is wrong. But a hefty kick in my stomach makes me cringe in pain and my head fall down.

"You will burn, in the depths of Hell ...." Henri pronounces the last word so slowly that it almost makes me believe in it again. “And especially a filthy infidel like you!” I take a hard blow to my skull and fall half sideways, but the piece of metal on my back still keeps me upright a bit.

My upper body is jerked up again and he forces me to stand on my feet, but I am too weak and collapse again. Henri roars a mockery in my direction and kicks me up. With my limbs trembling violently and a pain all over my body, I am bent over on the deck.

"Another short prayer?" It sounds derisive in my ear." No, wait ..... You don't believe in that. " Besides Henri's heavy breathing and my wild snorting, I also hear another sound. Footsteps. With difficulty I raise my head and the shock stiffens me when I see that it is my buddy Bernard who is moving in our direction with slow steps. I look at him with pleading eyes but from the way he looks at me I see that he is not going to help.

'About damn time," Henri's low voice sounds angry. I see Bernard ignoring his comment and he keeps his eyes on me.

'What you did you to him, this wasn't the deal ...' '

“What deal ?!” “Henri interrupts him. "The deal was that you and that ugly face of yours would be on time."

There is a weary sigh. "But why did you ..." Bernard begins carefully.

Because he deserves it! He knows too much .... '' Henri's voice makes me cringe again and I feel Bernard's staring eyes on me, I raise my head again with difficulty and stare back with glassy eyes.

"What is this, a tea party ?! It's time to throw that bastard off board!" My eyes go wide with fear, is he really going to kill me ..... no he can't do that!

  
He can do that ...

  
Henri walks to my right and grabs the piece of metal while Bernard is still standing on the deck. "Is there anything more of it?" "Henri inquires impatiently, "Do you know what will happen if the skipper sees us like this? " To my dismay, Bernard starts moving and stands to my left. I hear the men's countdown and feel the metal dragged by my back to the railing with me tied to it.

Then they stop.

I look again at my buddy Bernard, but he avoids my gaze. 'So Nathan, you dirty dog, here you go. " The fog in my head makes it sound like Henri's voice comes from far away.

The piece of metal is pushed over towards the sea. In a flash I see Bernard's face in front of me. "I'm sorry, Buddy ...." I feel the wind whizzing around me before I am hurled into the water with a splash.

The metal smacks against my back, the rope around my mouth rubs against the corners of my mouth, My wrists are bleeding. The cold foaming water swallows me up. I hear the sound of the sea, something I really wanted to hear as a little boy ... but now it fills me with panic. Automatically I hold my breath and I see how I get further and further from the surface. Deeper and deeper into the darkness.

My long light brown curls dance around me, obscuring my view. I remember when I first got on board how many comments I got thrown at my head because of my long locks. Those little leers and the bawdy comments. First they had tormented me, now they don't even seem to matter anymore. I struggle to hold my breath, struggle to break free and swim to the surface, but it's in vain. My lungs hurt, and my ears ... it feels like they're about to explode. "Nnngh ...."   
ruggle fiercely, although I already know I will lose this battle. My pupils dilate, my heart speeds up, and salty seawater slips down the rope into my mouth on its way to my lungs.

The image of an enraged Henri appears on my retina. ' He knows too much ... ' Echoed it through my head.

"Kgnnnh !!" My throat is trying to make sounds, but it is more like a desperate sound from a dead sea man. Something that fits exactly with my situation. The pressure on my ears is increasing and my lungs are burning. I see black spots in the water. They float teasingly before my eyes. I feel lightheaded.

The lights grow bigger, my eyes grow heavy. My body is slowly weakening and my fighting spirit is slowly fading away. I take one last look at the surface meters above me, so far away, so unreachable. Frustrated, I close my eyes.

I am unconscious when my eardrums explode, and by the time I hit the bottom I will be gone.


End file.
